The League
by 9837830
Summary: This story explores the titles and aspects of Homestuck. It has little to nothing to do with the actual characters.
1. Chapter 1

Ah yes hello!

This story is more about the god tier titles in Homestuck and has little to nothing pertaining to the characters. Yes, I know there are cannon titles. I have been planning this before the lovely alphas were introduced and it's too late to change it now.

Just letting y'all know

There are two little girls going up and down the slide at the local park. Their mothers sit under a shade chatting about their children. These little girls play a vastly important role in the development in the S6 universe (the universe humans call home) and they don't seem to know it yet. Marie and Sandra are the best of friends, two girls thicker than thieves! Both are about 10 years old.

Marie is an average height 10 year-old with short blonde hair. She eyes the color of the ocean and skin that is white as snow. Marie comes from a mostly American family and lives with her middle class parents in their tiny apartment. They live very close to the beach and enjoy going swimming but, hello who doesn't? Marie doesn't really enjoy going outside because she ends up sunburnt, I guess that is the price to pay for living in Florida though.

Sandra on the other hand is actually much shorter than Marie. Sandra has thick, long and very curly hair that is chestnut colored. She has many freckles and big, brown and innocent eyes. Sandra's family is from Spain and she has a bit of a Spanish accent when she speaks. It is very subtle. Her family is more upper class than Marie's. They met in pre-school and have been best friends since then. Sandra lives in a big house on the residential side of town, whereas Marie lives in the more commercial area so that her parents can find a job.

This of course makes no difference to their fate.

The United States is notoriously lenient on gun control and now the lack of mental health care and the many loopholes in the gun control laws will claim the lives of 2 bright and bubbly little girls as well as their families. However, their deaths will benefit the entire human race and because Serince is who he is, they will all be able to visit each other in the afterlife. This entire operation has been meticulously planned by our friends at the H4 universe and the Q9 universe.

A troubled young man by the name of Anthony has been hearing voices lately who tell him to do very bad things. The voices torment him greatly, especially the voice of a certain young lady who speaks in a very slow and refined manner. She says the only way to escape the voices is to spill the blood of a couple of people. She speaks to him constantly, he even sees her in his dreams! She calls herself "The Witch of Mind." This "witch" keeps a light turquoise hood over her eyes at all times and appears to him with a long mint green dress and chocolate curls that hang below her head. At first, Anthony was very curious as to whom she is but now she just pisses him off.

At first she told him that he was meant for great things, but now all she ever talks about is killing two innocent little girls and their families.

"Anthony, they aren't going to really die, you need to do this"

"What the hell do you mean they won't really die?! Of course they will! That is how

Humans and guns work!"

"Just do it, I will protect you I promise"

He knows he probably shouldn't take the advice of a strange voice he hears but he somehow feels compelled to do it. Anyways, today is the day and it's time to get that stupid witch off his back. That witch lady told him it's more important to get the girls than their mother's, for the girls are more important.

He took aim from a window in a house down the street. The girls were returning to their mothers after buying ice cream from that ice cream truck with its annoying jingle. He lifted his gun and took aim. Before he took a shot he whispered to himself "I am so sorry."

The bullet pierced Marie's torso and she fell to the floor, she died almost instantaneously. Next was the curly hair girl who was running with her mother frantically. Anthony aimed and fired, Sandra too, was dead. Their mothers were weeping over their child's body and Anthony couldn't watch for very much longer. They were screaming and holding their daughter's bloody little body close to their own. The witch appeared to him in person said "Go Anthony shoot. Your almost done, then I will reward you."

Anthony was paralyzed in a mixture of awe and terror. Before, she was just a voice but now? She was a real entity. "Can you just get on with it?" she was beginning to be annoyed. "Oh my God Anthony" she lifted her palm and her eyes glowed white with a green tint towards the outer part of her eyes. Suddenly, Anthony picked up his gun and was aiming for the mothers; it was almost like he was under a spell. He shot them both in the head and weep. He had just taken four lives.

That witch smiled and said "Perfect" before shooting Anthony with his own goddamn gun.

The Witch then collected the souls of the deceased, except for the two little girls, and took them to The Land of the Dead for them to spend the rest of eternity. The Land of the Dead is a place that replicates the deceased's previous life. The only difference is that the other inhabitants are dead and everyone is blue and glowy. Both mothers arrive to find that their husbands are also dead. While they can find their spouses, they cannot find their daughters. There is also a shaggy young man with them who won't stop crying.

Back at the park, two little girls lay dead. Serince himself had come to revive them and explain to them their duties. The traditional way to revive the fallen is with a kiss but he is a 6. 2 billion year old man who shouldn't go around kissing young corpses. Instead, he just waves his hand over their wounds. Serince is the god of gods; he is their mentor as well as their boss. He is recruiting two new goddesses for their job in the H4 universe. This is the newest universe added and now the humans are running amuck! The Witch of Time and Maid of Breath shall keep things in line until he can bring the others in. In time, there will be a set of 12 gods but for now he only needs these two.

Every universe needs at least two gods, one of time and one of space. The Heir of Life (universe H4) is currently working on getting that pesky little Knight of Space but it seems as if he is very good at avoiding death! I will get back to the Knight of Space later, right now two little girls have reawaken with no one but each other and the god of gods himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hehe, look at me I'm in some pretty blue pajamas!"

"My dress is so pretty! I wish I didn't wear these socks can I take them off?"

"Why is Mama sleeping?"

"Let's go wake her up!"

"Hehe Mister come with us!"

Now these two little kids were tugging on his shirt, how would he explain to them that their families are dead? How do you explain to such small children that they are to protect and manage the world? How do you tell them they can only see their families in the Land of the Dead?

"Now, now girls settle down. I think we best go on a walk do you disagree?" Serince didn't acknowledge he was talking to two ten year olds who didn't really comprehend the concept of being finite nor did they know what it meant to be dead. Of course, no human did but these girls were no longer human. They were now gods.

"But what about Mama?" asked Sandra.

"This will all be explained later come along now" He grabbed both of their hands. Sandra began shouting for her mother and broke free from Serince's grip. She ran towards her mother's lifeless corpse. Serince was running after her when Sandra turned her mother's body over.

She saw the gunshot wounds.

"Ma-ma-mama?" she stuttered, the 10 year old was completely horrified. She was too horrified for words, Sandra just stood there, frozen. Serince stopped running once he noticed the child standing over the corpse. He bowed his head and whispered to himself. The Witch of Mind appeared before Sandra and lifted her palm towards the little girl's eyes. Both of their eyes glowed and the witch sent Sandra back to Serince before the witch evaporated into thin air.

Serince held both of their hands now. Marie was totally oblivious to everything that was going on. Serince and the girls evaporated into thin air as well, they were going to a new dimension. The trio landed in a vast library, a place Marie will spend most of her time. He had the girls sit before him at an empty table and was going to explain their roles in the universe to them and why they were chosen.

The old man sighed and said "Girls, you are both probably very confused right now. Do not worry, all questions will be answered just let me speak for a moment and then you can ask any additional questions. Before I get into the roles you both play, let's about the bigger picture"

Sandra looked at the elderly man with eyes wide with awe; Marie could tell that there were going to be big changes and she wasn't quite sure how she felt about it.

The old man took a deep breath and began again "Earth, your home, is part of the S6 universe. This is the last universe that will ever be created. There are 12 in total and each one is protected by a league of 12 heroes who all specialize in certain aspect according to that universe's needs. The S6 universe is quite unique, thanks to your species, humans. Never have I seen such destruction of the environment and complete disregard for their own habitat. What I am trying to say is that your people are killing themselves slowly.

Your universe also has a different time system than others. It only goes forwards as opposed to the others that can go other directions. Don't ask me how that works it would take a long time explaining it and we have much more important things to do. I want you both to be in this elite league. You both will get a special set of powers and eventually more members of your league. Welcome, to the most elite forces ever known. You both have been selected based off of your characteristic traits.

Sandra, you are the Maid of Breath. It is your duty to protect the air which the humans breathe. We are working on finding someone who can actually repair the environment but that would be too drastic of a measure. Anyways, you get one weapon to use that will help you battle and protect yourself against the dreaded Lipherians, an evil race of demons who lurk in the shadows to rule all forms of life. The weapon you choose will evolve with you as you become more powerful. Which weapon do you choose?"

Sandra processed this for a minute and said "I want a bow and arrow." Serince then stood and extended his arms straight out in front of him and his eyes began glowing blue. Before their little eyes came a very simple bow and a couple of sky blue arrows. He handed them to the little maid. "Here, tomorrow we will begin your training with your new weapon. This is not a toy." He said in a very stern tone. Sandra just admired the bow; she was amazed by it.

"Now, you Marie, you are the Witch of Time. You should consider yourself lucky; you have a very powerful position. The Witch can manipulate her aspect to do whatever she pleases and you can manipulate the flow of time to do whatever it is you need to do. Your quest is a very simple one but quite a difficult task. You must watch the timeline and make sure everything happens in accordance with what it says. "She agreed to his statement. Marie was wondering what her brother was doing, or if he was even alive.

"So tell me, what is your weapon of choice?" he inquisitively asked. "I think I want an axe." It was the most unusual weapon she could think of. The old man just looked at her, puzzled. "An axe?" he questioned. "Yes sir. I want an axe as my weapon." She declared. "Alright, I guess. What an odd request for a weapon." He responded. He stood up and held his arms out, his eyes glowed scarlet, the same color as her dress. A vermillion axe was presented to the child and she too was mesmerized by the weapon.

"Now girls are there any questions?" he asked with a slight smirk. Marie stopped admiring her new toy and asked the dreadful question:

"Where is Mama and Papa? Where is my little brother?" Marie asked with a very serious tone of voice. Serince sighed deeply and collapsed back into his chair. Sandra put the bow down and was going to pay attention to the man.

"There really is no easy way to tell you this, I suppose to not sugar coat it would be best. Marie, Sandra, your parents are dead. Their souls have been collected and are now at the Land of the Dead. You can still visit them, once you learn to travel between dimensions. You two are also considered dead. The rest of your existing family believes you are dead and you are not to go interact with them unless the timeline dictates that. Am I clear?" Serince said in a stern voice. Both girls nodded.

"Marie, your younger brother, Edward, is also a god. He is far too young to take his place as the Prince of Mind though. He will spend the next two years with your extended family before he joins you and the others in this league of heroes. I know this is difficult but girls you must forget about your previous family. Your new family will be the others who work with you."

Sandra and Marie tried to process this as fast as they could but it still didn't seem to sink in. Finally, it was Marie who spoke "I want to see my mama"

"Yea! Me too!" cried Sandra.

"Very well, I suppose a quick visit couldn't hurt."


End file.
